


Really Gay Birthday

by unbrokengibberish



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom!Ian, M/M, Top!Mickey, basically just fluffy smut, this takes place about 2 years (???) after the current season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mickey has to work on his birthday, Ian makes sure that he has a night of relaxation, Snicker's Cheesecake, and lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Gay Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I just need them to be happy basically.

Ian felt mostly idiotic as he rushed around their kitchen trying to make sure everything looked perfect. The table was set with their “fancy” dishes; the ones that didn’t have any cracks or chips in them. Flutes of champagne that had cost Ian about a quarter of his paycheck sat beside the bouquet of sunflowers. He knew Mickey was going to mock those the second he walked through the door, but Ian thought they looked nice. He just wanted everything to look nice for Mickey.

 

The click of their lock alerted Mickey’s arrival and Ian straightened out the collar on his shirt as Mickey pushed his way through the door. Mickey hadn’t noticed Ian standing there yet, so Ian took a minute to drink in the sight of his boyfriend. Mickey looked exhausted after working all day at the construction site and Ian felt bad that Mickey had to work today of all days and he hoped that everything he’d done to make the apartment feel more homey would help a little.

 

Mickey toed off his shoes and threw his bag on the floor by their front door before he turned around and saw Ian standing there. Ian watched as Mickey’s eyebrows climbed up his face as he made his way closer to the kitchen, noticing all the changes in the room since this morning.

 

“Hey?” Mickey asked tentatively looking around at the elaborately decked out kitchen and his nicely dressed boyfriend. “What’s up?”

 

Ian leaned down and pecked Mickey on the lips. “Happy Birthday, Mick,” he said before pulling Mickey into a tight embrace and kissing him harder.

 

“Eh, I’m gonna get you all sweaty,” Mickey mumbled as he tried to pull away from Ian flushing at the attention, trying to pretend it didn’t mean the world to him, but failing miserably. “I told you my birthday wasn’t a big deal.” He looked around the kitchen and saw how nicely the table was set. A floral scent caught his attention, but before he could question it Ian was burying his head in Mickey’s neck.

 

“Mmm, don’t care. Like the way you smell,” he murmured as he started kissing Mickey’s neck. “And you’re twenty one, Mick. It is a big deal. You can finally drink!”

 

Mickey snorted as Ian pulled away again and smirked down at his boyfriend.

 

“What the smell?” Mickey asked curiosity overwhelming him, because he knew it wasn’t coming from the flowers on the table. And really there were flowers on the table? Ian was such a damn romantic.

 

“Follow me,” Ian said as he pulled Mickey through their bedroom door into their bathroom, where the bathtub was filled with some flowery scented bubbles and the counters were filled with lit candles which where emanating their own scent.

 

“You trying to burn the apartment down, Gallagher?” Mickey asked as Ian looked at him closely waiting to see what his reaction would be to his “gay” displace of affection.

 

“I figured after working all day on your birthday, you’d like to relax a little.” He smiled down at Mickey as a smile appeared broke out on Mickey’s face as well. He leant down so that he was at ear level. “I’m pretty sure the tub can fit two,” he whispered as he sucked Mickey’s earlobe into his mouth and dragged his hands down the front of Mickey’s chest, landing on his belt, which he started to undo.

 

“Hmm, that right?” Mickey murmured as he allowed Ian to slowly undress him. Ian kissed him slowly after he finished and then ushered him into the tub. “I thought you said it was for two?”

 

“I’ll be right back. I gotta grab something,” Ian said as he sprinted out of the room.

 

When he came back in holding two flutes of champagne, Mickey was sitting in the bath surrounded by bubbles, looking completely relaxed and adorable. “Nice isn’t it?” Ian asked smirking down at Mickey as he knelt next to the tub and handed Mickey his glass. “Your first legal drink, sir.”

 

“You’re such a fucking dork,” Mickey snorted as he took the flute from Ian and took a sip. “Ugh, this might be too many bubbles for me.”

 

“Really?” Ian asked as he took a sip of his champagne, still kneeling next to the tub.

 

“Mmm-hmm,” Mickey hummed as he sat his glass next to the tub and scooped up a handful of bubbles and threw them at Ian, a thousand-watt smile illuminating his face.

 

“Jesus, Mickey. You’re gonna ruin my shirt,” Ian spluttered as he sat back on the floor.

 

“Damn, I guess you’re just going to have to take it off then,” Mickey said sounding not at all sorry.

 

“Oh I see where this is going,” Ian smirked as he slowly undid the first button of his dress shirt. He paused, looking at Mickey. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“I want you to take off your damn clothes and get in this fucking gay ass tub with me,” Mickey answered smiling like the happy sap he’d come to be over their years together.

 

Ian quickly shed the rest of his clothes, and maneuvered behind Mickey in the tub so that Mickey was resting against his chest. He still couldn’t believe that they had made it this far, after everything they’d been through and after all the shit he’d put them through before being diagnosed and getting on meds.

 

“What’chu thinking about, Army?” Mickey asked leaning more fully back into Ian as he turned his neck to get a better view of his boyfriend.

 

“Just thinking that you’re kind of amazing,” Ian replied bringing his arms around Mickey’s front and pulling him into him. He buried his face in the older man’s neck and started peppering him with kisses. He could feel Mickey’s skin warm at the attention and he loved that after all these years he still had that kind of an effect on him.

 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Mickey said, releasing a moan as Ian started massaging his sides as he continued his assault on his neck. “ _Ian.”_

 

“Mmm?”

 

Mickey pulled his head up from his neck and connected their lips, kissing him soundly. “Touch me,” he pleaded as he pulled away and Ian started sucking a mark underneath his ear.

 

Ian trailed his hand down Mickey’s chest and stomach, tracing patterns into Mickey’s soapy skin. He revealed in the small sounds that Mickey was releasing at just the feel of Ian’s hands on him.

 

“I guess since it’s your birthday I gotta do what you ask, right?” Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear as he started rubbing at Mickey’s upper thighs.

 

Mickey nodded, already a mess, as Ian wrapped one large hand around Mickey’s cock and started a slow pace that had Mickey moaning in minutes.

 

“Ian, oh my God. Ugh, _Ian._ ” Ian quickened his pace as he went back to kissing along Mickey’s neck and shoulders. He twisted his wrist in a way that had Mickey bucking up into his hand, causing water to splash over the sides of the tub.

 

“Shit, Mickey,” Ian whispered in a husky voice that had Mickey losing all trace of coherent thoughts.

 

With one more twist of Ian’s wrist, Mickey came with a strangled noise as he slumped back against Ian’s chest, spent.

 

“Jesus, man,” Mickey choked out after he regained his ability to think. Ian kissed at his temple as he rubbed his hands up and down Mickey’s sides. “I think being covered in my come counts as not an effective bath.”

 

“Wasn’t the point. Point was to relax you and I think the tub worked its wonders,” Ian chuckled as Mickey slumped more against him.

 

“More than just the tub,” he mumbled turning his head and kissing Ian’s bicep. “Do you want me to…?” Mickey trailed off, but Ian caught the gist.

 

“’M good. That was for you. You can do me later,” Ian smirked against Mickey’s neck. “We should probably get out before the pizza gets too cold.”

 

Mickey quirked his eyebrow as Ian pushed against him for him to sit up as Ian climbed out of the tub. He pulled two towels from underneath the cupboard and dried himself off, before pulling Mickey up from the tub. He wrapped the big fluffy towel around his boyfriend and started to dry him off.

 

“I can do that myself,” Mickey said looking down as Ian kneeled at his legs to dry him completely off.

 

“It’s your birthday. Let me do this for you,” Ian smiled genuinely up at him and Mickey felt his heartbeat erratically, because how did this perfect man love him so much?

 

“Thanks,” he muttered as Ian stood up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and then made his way into the bedroom to pull on sweats.

 

Ian threw a pair of his own sweatpants at Mickey, who pulled them on without question.

 

“Did you say something about pizza?” Mickey asked as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and leaned against the doorframe to watch Ian finish getting dressed.

 

“Mmm-hmm. Meat lover’s. Your favorite.” The smirk on Ian’s face was so pleased with himself that Mickey couldn’t help but snort.

 

“You’re such a dork,” he said as he stepped up to Ian and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding on tight.

 

“Mmm, a dork you love,” Ian responded as he rested his forehead against Mickey’s and smiled.

 

“Got that right.”

 

They pulled away from each other and Mickey followed Ian into the kitchen, where Ian made him sit down at the table while Ian served him. Ian handed him a beer as he started warming up the slightly cold pizza.

 

“Shit, Ian. This is expensive,” Mickey said looking at the label on the bottle and then looking up at Ian with a worried look.

 

“It’s your fucking birthday, Mick. Let me spoil you for one day. Just drink the beer.”

 

Mickey tried to hide the smile that was spreading over his face, but he knew he failed when Ian grinned right back at him. Ian set a plate with two pieces of pizza in front of Mickey and kissed the top of his head, before sitting across from him with his own food and beer.

 

They ate in relative silence, content with just looking at each other. It was rare that they had these quiet moments together, even after having moved into their own apartment. At least one member of their families was normally here, and Mickey was surprised that they weren’t today.

 

“Where is everyone?” Mickey asked after finishing off his first piece.

 

Ian swallowed his bite before answering, “Mandy wanted to have a party, but I convinced her that you’d just want a quiet night.”

 

Mickey smiled at Ian in the most grateful way he could.

 

“So the party is tomorrow,” Ian said cheekily.

 

“Asshole,” Mickey muttered as he took a swig of his beer.

 

“Whatever, you love us. You can’t deny it. We figured you out a long time ago, Milkovich.”

 

“Is that right, Gallagher?”

 

“Yup,” Ian responded, popping the P obnoxiously.

 

Mickey couldn’t help but grin (he didn’t know how to stop around Ian honestly) as he finished off his plate. “Where’s my birthday cake? I don’t see one,” he said looking around their kitchen. “Did I find the flaw in your plan?” He laughed at the look of utter unamusement on Ian’s face.

 

“No, I did not forget. But it’s not really a cake per say,” Ian said as he stood up and took their plates to the sink. “Remember when we went to the Cheesecake Factory last year for Liam’s birthday, and they had that Snicker’s cheesecake, but it was too expensive after everything else?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Mickey responded looking at Ian in disbelief as he went to open the fridge. His eyebrows shot up his face as Ian pulled out a huge box. “You didn’t.”

 

“Happy birthday, Mick. Here’s your very own Snicker’s Cheesecake,” he smiled as he sat the box with a whole cheesecake on the table in front of Mickey.

 

“You’re unreal, man,” Mickey said in awe as he pulled Ian down to sit on his lap.

 

“Just wanted it to be special,” Ian whispered as he buried his face in Mickey’s hair as Mickey rubbed his hand up and down Ian’s back.

 

“Well, wish granted. We gonna cut that beauty or what?”

 

“Nope,” Ian said as he grabbed a fork off the table, not moving from Mickey’s lap. “It’s all ours. Dig in.”

 

“You serious?” Mickey’s eyes lit up like a little boy on Christmas, and Ian wondered vaguely if Mickey had ever had anything like this that was just for him, that he didn’t have to share or feel obligated to share with anyone, and Ian leaned forward and kissed him hard. “What was that for?” Mickey asked as Ian pulled away.

 

“Cause I love you,” Ian said against Mickey’s lips. “Now come on. I didn’t buy the cheesecake just to look at. Eat up.”

 

Ian watched as Mickey gingerly dug his fork into the edge of the cake, like it was something precious that needed care. He slowly raised the fork to his mouth and sucked the bite off the fork slowly, and then he moaned. Like he moaned like middle of sex moan and Ian felt his own mouth start to water a little.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you have to try that. That’s like the best thing I’ve ever eaten. That’s like heaven, like a fucking work of art.”

 

Ian grinned down at Mickey as he took another forkful of cheesecake and held it at Ian’s mouth, where Ian made a show of eating it off the fork, that had Mickey transfixed on Ian’s lips.

 

“Holy shit, that’s delicious,” Ian muttered finishing his bite.

 

“Mmm,” Mickey agreed but he wasn’t thinking about the cheesecake anymore.

 

Ian noticed that Mickey was staring at his mouth and he smiled as he leaned down and captured Mickey’s with his own. “The cheesecake can wait?”

 

Mickey didn’t even reply. He threw the fork down somewhat aggressively and shifted in the chair so that Ian was now straddling his lap with both feet on the floor. He wrapped one hand in Ian’s hair and the other at the nape of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him hard. Ian complied full heartedly and soon he was licking his way into Mickey’s mouth with both his hands fisted in Mickey’s hair, pulling Mickey as close to him as possible.

 

He pulled off Mickey’s mouth and trailed his lips across his cheek and down his neck where he started licking and sucking at his collarbone loving the sounds that Mickey released as he started thrusting up as much as he could with Ian’s weight draped over him.

 

Ian ground down onto Mickey’s crotch as Mickey’s grip in his hair tightened and he became more breathless.

 

“Bedroom,” Mickey gasped as Ian’s cock dragged against his through their sweats and they both moaned.

 

Ian dragged himself off of Mickey and pulled him up from the chair. He kissed Mickey hard as they stood there in the kitchen and caught Mickey by surprise by grabbing his ass and hoisting him into the air. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist as Ian carried him to the bedroom, never breaking their kiss.

 

Ian tripped over Mickey’s slippers once they got near the bed, causing him to collapse on top of Mickey onto their bed, where they both broke into hysterical laughter. Ian rolled off Mickey to situate himself on the bed better, still laughing. His laughter was cut off abruptly when Mickey crawled over him to straddle his hips. Ian’s hands shot up to grab at Mickey’s hips as Mickey ground down into him.

 

“What you gonna do to me, Gallagher?” Mickey asked in a breathless voice as Ian’s hands found his ass.

 

“What do you want? It’s your birthday after all.”

 

Mickey smirked at that; maybe birthdays weren’t so bad after all. He leaned forward and recaptured Ian’s lips with his own briefly, before pulling off to whisper into his ear. “I wanna fuck you.”

  
Mickey’s gravely voice combined with his words had Ian groaning as he pulled Mickey’s face back to his and kissed him roughly. They didn’t switch often, but it was something they both loved and Ian wasn’t going to complain.

 

Mickey broke the kiss to place hot, openmouthed kisses down Ian’s chest. “I wanna open you up slowly, and then I want you to ride me fast and hard. I wanna see your face when you come, and then I wanna get you hard again, so you can fuck me properly.”

 

Ian swallowed hard as Mickey pushed his shirt up and licked at his chest, lingering on each nipple until they were hard and wet. Mickey pushed at Ian’s shirt and let him sit up long enough to pull it off, then shoved him right back down. Ian’s hands yanked Mickey’s shirt off as much as he could from his position and Mickey pulled it the rest of the way off. Then he went back to licking at Ian’s abs, traveling further down to suck at his hipbone in a way that had Ian practically jumping off the bed.

 

Mickey smirked at him devilishly as he pulled Ian’s sweats down and took him in his mouth in one seemingly fluid motion that had Ian practically screaming in pleasure. His hands came up to fist at Mickey’s hair, and Mickey held down his hips with one arm as he licked and sucked and mouthed at Ian’s cock in a delectable way.

 

“ _Jesus,_ Mickey,” Ian panted as Mickey deep throated him causing Ian to shut his eyes tight to stem off his impending orgasm. Mickey pulled off with a pop and swirled his tongue over the head of Ian’s cock as he looked up at the younger man through heavy lidded eyes. “Jesus, fuck me. I need you in me now.” Ian pulled Mickey up the length of his body, maneuvering Mickey’s sweats off with his foot so that their cocks slid together in a way that had them both groaning into each other’s mouths as Ian pulled Mickey down for another kiss.

 

Ian took Mickey’s distraction as opportunity and flipped them over so that he was now straddling Mickey’s cock. Mickey stared up at him wide eyed and flushed and Ian licked his lips as he grabbed the lube off their nightstand.

 

He poured a generous amount onto one finger, making sure to slick it up enough, and then he brought his hand around him to position his finger right over his hole. He rubbed it up and down a little to prepare and then slowly pushed his finger into his ass. He gasped at the sensation. He would never really get used to this, even though he loved it. They just didn’t do this very often. He slowly pulled the one finger out and then pushed it back in, creating a steady rhythm that wasn’t doing it for Mickey, because before Ian could even register what was happening, Mickey had positioned two slick fingers at Ian’s entrance and was shoving Ian’s hand away.

 

“Thought I got to do whatever I want tonight,” Mickey breathed out as he pushed two fingers into Ian in one firm, but gentle motion.

 

“Mmm, yes, oh god, Mick. Ohh yeah, right there,” Ian gasped as Mickey hit that spot deep within him that had him seeing stars.

 

“So hot, Ian,” Mickey muttered as he scissored his fingers, making sure to open Ian up as much as possible.

 

Ian was practically writhing on top of Mickey, when Mickey decided that Ian was ready, pulling his fingers out to which Ian whined at.

 

“Hold on. God, you’re needy,” Mickey muttered half chuckling as he reached over to the nightstand to grab a condom.

 

Ian moved down his legs and took the condom, rolling it down Mickey’s length as Mickey watched him. He squirted some lube into his hand and started stroking Mickey, making sure to slick him up. He then positioned Mickey’s cock at his entrance and lowered himself down, groaning at the stretch.

 

Mickey’s hands grappled for purchase on Ian’s hips as Ian bottomed out and remained still adjusting to Mickey inside him. His hands traveled up Ian’s chest, hooking behind his neck and dragging the younger man down for a biting kiss.

 

Ian dragged Mickey’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it hard as he slowly raised himself back up only to slam back down onto Mickey’s straining cock.

 

“ _Jesus,_ ” they both hissed at the same time. Mickey dragged his hands back down to Ian’s hips to help him establish a rhythm. Mickey planted his feet onto the bed, so that he could thrust up into Ian as Ian rocked down onto him.

 

Soon, Mickey couldn’t take it anymore, and as Ian raised himself slowly off of Mickey’s cock, Mickey took the opportunity to flip them around, slamming Ian back into their bed. He snapped his hips fast and hard into Ian, and they were both an incoherent mess of sweaty limbs and grabbing hands. Ian’s legs fell out to the side as he clawed at Mickey’s back and Mickey buried his face into Ian’s neck as his rhythm staggered the closer he got. He reached one hand between them to wrap around Ian’s hard cock and started jerking him off.

 

Ian’s hands shot up into Mickey’s hair pulling him up to kiss him hard, but neither of them were capable of actual kissing so they ended up just panting into each other’s mouth.

 

“Shit, Mick,” Ian hissed as Mickey rubbed against his prostrate as he twisted his wrist around Ian’s cock. “I’m close.”

 

“Mmhh, me too,” Mickey breathed into Ian’s mouth as he quickened his pace. Ian came moments before Mickey with a strangled cry, and his ass clenching around Mickey’s cock had Mickey following right after him. He collapsed on top of Ian, breathing heavily, and Ian ran his hands up and down Mickey’s sweaty back.

 

“Jesus, we gotta do that more often,” Ian murmured in his post-coital bliss.

 

“You say that every time,” Mickey smiled, kissing Ian’s chest, as he pulled out. He sat up taking off the used condom and threw it into the garbage can next to their bed, and then he collapsed back on top of Ian. “Thank you.”

 

Ian made a humming noise in the back of his throat, “What for?”

 

“Everything, man.”  
  
Ian looked down at Mickey resting on his chest and fisted his hand at the back of the brunette’s head. “I love you, Mick.”

 

Mickey kissed Ian’s chest again and settled into his side. “Love you too.”

 

“Happy birthday, Mickey.”

 

“Mmm,” Mickey hummed incoherently, and Ian thought he was asleep and was just about to close his own eyes when Mickey continued, “Want you to fuck me when we wake up.”

 

“Whatever you want,” he mumbled as he wrapped Mickey tightly in his arms and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ mckeysgallagher


End file.
